ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mick Stewart
Michael "Mick" Dean Stewart (22 January 1950 - 25 October 2017) is literally the chillest and coolest guy you'll ever know about. He's what any man with half a brain and style in favor of masculinity and not the detriment of it strives to be, whether it's his effortless natural bravado filling the room like beer in a glass of ice or the street lights reflecting off his leather jacket as he walks out of his red sports car to help you as you sit broken down byside the highway. This isn't the story of some prick who hit it big, a beta rejecting or inviting society and its benefits, or a schmuck who magically attained superpowers. This is simply real, rugged, no-holds-barred, man in his all-natural form - right down to the mud-laced bootstraps he uses to get work done from dawn till dusk. Background Childhood Born in 1950 in Glendale, California, the second son of US Army Sgt. Norm Stewart (1917-1990), who was stationed there at the time. His older brother was Jack (1947-1997) and he had a younger brother Tim (born 1959) and two sisters Rita (born 1956) and Suzanne (born 1962). His father, though hard-working and stern, was an abusive alcoholic, far too busy for his children. Despite being a workaholic, most of his money went to tobacco and booze. Mick's mother, Clarice (1929-2002), took everything as it was and strove for the best for her children. They divorced in 1973. The family lived around the country but mostly settled in Ohio until Mick was 16. It was there, in grade school, he befriended little Angie Bowers. Swinging sixties in Cali The family moved in 1966 to Fort Hunter Liggett in southern California when his father was stationed there again. It was now his teen years, and Mick found Cali to his liking and grew fond of the sun, beaches, and girls. He regularly drank and became an avid surfer up and down the southern coast. Graduating in 1968, Mick drifted around for a year and a half working several jobs, dabbling in drugs, playing music, racing cars, and enjoying a rising surfing career. In the summer of '69, Mick was reunited with his childhood girlfriend Angie at a tiki bar on the beach. Her father was also in the military and stationed there recently. They shared a passionate romance during that summer. This combined with the radical activities on campuses turned Mick onto finally going to college. After a single semester of general courses and no real direction, Mick realized this wasn't the life for him. He had grown bored of the sex, drugs, and music lifestyle, had a girl now, and turned to the next best option. Marines, Vietnam It was the first of the year, 1970, that Mick applied for the US Marine Corps. '''Completing basic at San Diego, at age 20, he was quickly flown to Vietnam. His first two years were spent as a basic foot soldier in a various platoons running around the jungle, before he was finally placed in the field offices as a dispatcher. In 1972, an attractive young Vietnamese woman named Pipi was brought into his office after a successful platoon village liberation. The two fell into a heated, but short, affair before they were separated, never to meet again. It's possible a child came of this affair. Mick was finally allowed a month at home for Christmas of 74 where Angie fell pregnant. Mick had to leave soon after to be stationed strictly to the final operation of seizing Saigon. Thereafter in the final waning days of the losing war, where he remained until final troop withdraw in the spring of 75. There, he fought both on field and in office as a Private First Class. After returning home in 1975, Mick remained in the military until 1978. In this time he attained rank of Lance Corporal, one short of his father's Army equivalent. While serving he was stationed in Texas, South Carolina, and Florida. He and Angie remained together throughout his service but in an open relationship. A daughter '''Valerie was born in October 1975. Upon returning home from 'Nam, Mick sang and played guitar in a band with some of his war buddies. NYC Mick moved his family to New York City in 1978 as part of a work contracting program for the city's infrastructure construction. At this time, NYC was a gritty and dangerous place loaded with crime. He exercised his second amendment rights thoroughly and ran into many fights 'within the streets'. This was perhaps their lowest point financially - the family lived almost in slums on different occasions and Mick worked day and night to support again-pregnant Angie. First son Bryce was born in March 1979. Mick sold his tires and car parts to put Valerie through daycare and schooling. The stress and tension from city living, as well as a stillbirth, took its toll on their relationship and Mick and Angie split up in 1982. Only half a year later Mick 'got out of dodge' and moved to Miami in the summer of 83. Angie followed behind with their daughter and son, who were in shared custody. Miami years, Koko Only weeks after settling down in Miami, Mick had befriended the local bar goers and made some friends. One of his friends introduced him to an attractive, educated, young, single oriental woman and magazine model named Koko Nakamura, who stunned Mick at first sight. After some drinks, he took her to her apartment and the two quickly fell into a passionate romance. For a week in the holiday season, Koko flew Mick out to her parents' home in Osaka, Japan where he would meet them and ask for permission to marry her, as per Japanese custom. Despite traditional Japanese being against marriage to foreigners, Koko's parents were liberal-minded, upper middle class, and grew to love Mick, judging by his stability and hard work. Mick didn't do much work with his brain, rather his back, but got shit done. They accepted his request, and the two married on Valentine's Day 1984 in Miami. Summer of 1984 was the highlight of Mick's life. This was the first of many summers where he and Koko would spend a whole month in Japan. Here, Koko would guide him, show him around, and teach him a lot of Japanese. Koko's dad, Toshi, worked as a systems manager and had connections to Japan's richest. He'd invite Mick access to massive showrooms where he could freely drive up and down the Japanese coast in sports cars, and he did, with Koko by his side. Mick worked for her dad during these trips, working as a construction manager on different projects in Tokyo for her dad's friends. Around this time, per Koko's influence, Mick began taking classes in engineering and mechanics and getting certifications. Every summer of their marriage was spent in Japan and traveling to Europe. Koko gave birth to a daughter Amber in May 1985. The two finally moved from Miami back to Ohio in 1987. A son, Rory, was born in April 1989. At this time, Mick's father Norm was living alone in the projects of Philadelphia, the bitter, lost, drunk, mean old wheelchair-bound man he was. In October of 1990, Mick knew he was sick and decided to pay him a visit, but left Koko and the kids in the car. Here, his dad would mock and scold his son for his life decisions, including 'marrying a Jap', mostly out of jealousy. Mick listened to what he had to say, told him off, and angrily left the apartment. It was the last time they'd ever talk, as Norm died days later of a heart attack. Mick's family only paid a brief visit to his funeral to pay due respects for his military service, but nothing else. His mother continued to live in Ohio with her sister. In 1991, the family moved to Colorado for work. In September of 1992, Koko went into premature birth for a child she was again pregnant with. However a tragic accident went wrong during the birth that damaged her insides and made her very sick. At the time she was visiting family in Kyoto. Mick immediately left work and flew out with the two kids. There, he had little time to say last words before Koko died in his arms, holding her newborn son. Their son, who went unnamed, only lived for another hour before he to died in his father's arms. Mick would never truly recover from the sudden loss of his wife and son. After the funeral and condolences, Mick left and never returned to the land of the rising sun again. He would meet her parents again many years later. Mick returned to Denver, packed up, and moved to Dallas to start anew with his two kids. He maintained a close relationship with his other two as well. TBA Mick regularly wore leather jackets, work jackets, tanktops, jeans, sunglasses, and a belt. His favorite colors were black and red. When going to the bar or a club, he'd wear a red or black blazer. He almost always had scruff on his face. His hair when younger was a bright blonde but became darker as he got older, at one point dying it black. dad visit Interests Mick was a very interesting person. He was a man of music definitely, playing in rock bands when he was younger, especially while overseas. He favored Gibson and Fender electrics, and a D'Angelico acoustic, and a which he kept around the house and played often. He occasionally wrote lyrics but rarely full song, and was too shy to play around lots of people. Mick played baseball when he was younger as well, and followed it regularly, usually watching big games at the bar. He followed other sports less intensely. Mick loved the exotic, whether it was cars, food, or women. Though he liked rock and pop normally, with a soft spot for the romantic, Mick loved electronic and synth music. He often collected cassettes and other tapes from various artists to play in his car, and when he was much older, enjoyed the electronica revival. Mick enjoyed all kinds of movies and television, especially westerns and the History channel. There was little angst present in the easygoing Mick. He was out for he and his family's sake above all else, his personal opinions ultimately unimportant. He cared deeply about embedding a mind of intuitiveness and open-mindedness in his children, allowing them to speak and exposing them to the world through travel, TV, and museums. Mick's greatest love was for his autos. Though he cycled through many cars in his lifetime and never had less than two, his two favorites he kept cherry for years were his 1984 C Though he liked to keep informed, Mick wasn't too political. His beliefs and standings were more inline with the left-leaning though, believing everyone is equal, but that the government should stay small. Despite serving in the Marine Corps. for 10 years (4 being active duty), Mick rarely spoke of it or showed much support for the military. Instead he expressed his choice to go into Vietnam was more a personal reason than patriotic one, for discipline's sake. So it's likely he didn't support the US' military affairs overseas or as world police. He wore his Marine tattoo and badge proudly however. Relationships Quiet, but stern, wise, and dominant man, whose presence was homely and inviting. Not many fathers can achieve this genuinely. His children, though angsty at one point like all are, knew not to go too far out of bounds as they respected their dad just that much. It was the year after he graduated, the summer of 1969, when he and Angie fell in love at first sight. They had met in school but she moved for many years as her father was also in the service and had recently come back. They dated until 1981, by which they had 2 kids, when they went their separate ways. Despite being with Angie nearly his whole life, they never married. Despite loving each other, they never felt it was a "marriage type of love" and if they were to tie the knot it would quickly end in flames. The same couldn't be said for Mick and Koko, who were passionate about each other in a very different way. His short but great marriage to her showed what kind of man Mick was. There was no drama in the love triangle as Angie respected and loved Mick enough to allow him to be happy with another woman, albeit temporarily.Category:August 30 2019